deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MacabreHarmony/Video Game Hunger Games
As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds. Ken runs away from the Cornucopia. Mega Man runs away from the Cornucopia. Luigi runs away from the Cornucopia. Zelda runs away from the Cornucopia. Ness strangles Tails after engaging in a fist fight. Jax runs into the cornucopia and hides. Villager runs away from the Cornucopia. Ryu sets an explosive off, killing Blinky, Female Inkling, Sonic and Link. Ratchet runs away from the Cornucopia. Bones runs away from the Cornucopia. Mario clutches a first aid kit and runs away. Lucas rips a mace out of Waluigi's hands. Clank snatches a pair of sais. Pac-Man runs away from the Cornucopia. Daxter runs away from the Cornucopia. Rush runs away from the Cornucopia. Male Inkling runs away from the Cornucopia. Wario runs away from the Cornucopia. Daxter receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Wario fishes. Clank travels to higher ground. Mega Man tries to spear fish with a trident. Ratchet shoots an arrow into Luigi's head. Villager tries to spear fish with a trident. Ryu sprains his ankle while running away from Pac-Man. Mario runs away from Ness. Zelda sets an explosive off, killing Jax, and Male Inkling. Waluigi discovers a river. Ken explores the arena. Bones hunts for other tributes. Rush receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Lucas travels to higher ground. Zelda destroys Wario's supplies while he is asleep. Waluigi shoots an arrow into Mega Man's head. Mario and Rush tell stories about themselves to each other. Villager cooks his food before putting his fire out. Ness receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Clank climbs a tree to rest. Ken sets up camp for the night. Ratchet, Pac-Man, Lucas, Bones, and Daxter sleep in shifts. Ryu cries himself to sleep. Mario begs for Clank to kill him. He refuses, keeping Mario alive. Ratchet shoots an arrow at Ken, but misses and kills Ryu instead. Zelda discovers a cave. Villager camouflauges himself in the bushes. Bones practices his archery. Rush explores the arena. Waluigi attacks Lucas, but he manages to escape. Wario and Pac-Man track down and kill Ness. Daxter camouflauges himself in the bushes. Mario and Wario run into each other and decide to truce for the night. Lucas fends Clank, Villager, and Ratchet away from his fire. Waluigi and Pac-Man work together to drown Bones. Daxter attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful. Rush and Zelda tell stories about themselves to each other. Ken thinks about home. Daxter tries to sleep through the entire day. Ratchet makes a slingshot. Mario stabs Rush while his back is turned. Wario searches for firewood. Zelda and Villager split up to search for resources. Clank searches for a water source. Waluigi chases Pac-Man. Lucas throws a knife into Ken's chest. A swarm of tracker jackers invades the arena. Daxter survives. While running away from the tracker jackers, Waluigi grabs Wario and throws him to the ground. Pac-Man survives. Clank survives. Lucas survives. Ratchet is stung to death. Zelda survives. Mario is stung to death. Villager survives. Villager cries himself to sleep. Daxter silently snaps Clank's neck. Pac-Man receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Zelda cries herself to sleep. Waluigi stays awake all night. Lucas climbs a tree to rest. The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families. Waluigi catches Zelda off guard and kills her. Pac-Man snaps Daxter's neck. Lucas shoots an arrow into Villager's head. Waluigi explores the arena. Lucas practices his archery. Pac-Man is pricked by thorns while picking berries. Lucas kills Pac-Man as he tries to run. Waluigi falls into a frozen lake and drowns. The winner is Lucas from District 10! Category:Blog posts